A conversation in the dark
by michael1812
Summary: Season 4. John visits Scorpius in his cell. Dark words are spoken...


It was dark in the room.

Scorpius had dimmed the lights on purpose.

Fear was the only thing that kept him alive.

Scorpius waited patiently in the middle of his cell.

He closed his eyes and listened to the many sounds of Moya. But even she did not trust the hybrid.

"Why are you here, Scorpy?" John Crichton said.

Scorpius wasn't surprised that the human suddenly appeared out of the shadows of his cell.

He was expected.

"Why do you torment me still?"Crichton resumed, not paying attention to Scorpius's reaction.

"Why do you haunt my nightmares and dwell in my dreams...

Why do you come back from the dead, and return to torment me?

"Do you seek vengeance? Is that it?"

Scorpius lay on his bed in the middle of the cell. He did not speak, nor move.

He listened to Crichton's words, and after those words were spoken, it was Scorpius's turn to speak.

"I do not seek revenge, Crichton." he spoke, and he got up from his bed.

"You may find this hard to believe, but I mean you no harm."

"I do find that hard to believe." Crichton said.

Crichton circled around Scorpius's cell, touching the iron bars with his fingers.

"I have come to terms with the past, Crichton." Scorpius went on. "Perhaps you should do the same."

Scorpius's voice was cold. His eyes were red.

His leather body-suit reflected the pale, dim light which shined from above him.

"You say I should trust you?" Crichton said.

Scorpius looked him in the eyes.

"I am not you're enemy, Crichton..."

"But you are not my friend, either!" Crichton replied loudly.

Scorpius grew silent as the fire in Crichton's eyes glew.

"I will never trust you, Scorpius." Crichton said as he moved his head inside the cell.

"Ever."

The soft, low, humming noise of Moya's internal systems seemed louder then ever in the few seconds of silence between Crichton and Scorpius.

The air inside the chamber seemed to shiver out of intensity.

Do you know why I'll never trust you?" Chrichton whispered.

Crichton encouraged Scorpius to get up, and get closer to him.

And he did.

"Because I know that you're mind is only set on one thing: wormhole-technology.

And you are willing to do anything to get it."

"I have no intention of taking the knowledge from you." Scorpius said. "Those days are behind me..."

"I bet they are..."

"I only intend to safeguard that knowledge, to make sure that when the time comes, you will make the right decision..."

"...the right decision..." Crichton repeated.

"...the right decision..."

Again he circled the cell, teasing Scorpius intentionally.

Scorpius's dark eyes followed him throughout the chamber.

"...the right decision..." Crichton said again, in a slightly disturbed way...

"...your decision..."

Scorpius said nothing.

He knew that, everything he would say, would be misinterpreted by the paranoïd human.

"I promised Aeryn that I wouldn't hurt you in any way..." Crichton said, as he reached to his sides and pulled out his pulse-pistol.

He played with it in front of Scorpius, knowing that this would frighten him, if only just a little bit.

And indeed, Crichton saw a small hint of fear in the eyes of his nemesis.

"You wouldn't..." he stuttered.

"I could..." John said as he aimed the pistol at Scorpius. "I should..."

For a second there, Scorpius believed that Crichton would pull the trigger.

"But I won't..." Crichton concluded, and he slowly put the pistol down.

Scorpius saw Crichton breaking down in front of him.

He almost fell over as he backed away from the cell.

Scorpius just watched how Crichton reached in his pockets and took something out, before putting it to his nose.

Scorpius didn't care about it.

Crichton could deal with his emotions in his own way, even if that meant taking drugs to forget his frustrations.

To forget Aeryn.

Scorpius just hoped that the drugs wouldn't affect the wormhole-knowledge which resided in John's mind.

The wormhole-knowledge which has the power to change the future. To change the universe.

Crichton stared at the hybrid in front of him.

Scorpius's eyes condemned him, but Scorpius himself did not say a word.

"I choose my own path." Crichton said.

"I can decide for myself if I take this crap, or use the wormholes to destroy the Scarrans.

Or destroy the Peacekeepers, for that matter."

Scorpius slowly moved towards the iron bars of his cell, clutching them with his hands.

His dark gazed at Crichton in awe.

"But I can't. I don't have that knowledge." Crichton concluded as he turned to Scorpius.

"Deal with it."

"That knowledge is locked away in your subconscious! It will awaken in due time!"

"No no no..."

"No, Crichton, listen!" Scorpius tried to say, but Crichton walked away.

"The knowledge the Ancients have given you is there! You just have to...Crichton!"

But Crichton did not turn back to listen to his words.

Scorpius watched a hollow man walk away from the chamber. A shadow of the man Crichton used to be.

But still the same.

Still resisting. Still running...

Scorpius sighed.

As the lights of his cell on Moya faded, Scorpius lied down on his bed again.

To rest.

Until the time comes for him to awaken...


End file.
